How to Know His Feeling?
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Ketika Sakura memberikan pertanyaan pada Sasuke untuk mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, apa jawaban Sasuke? Just drabble fic. Warn: shounen ai


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**HOW TO KNOW HIS FEELING?**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), OOC, ABAL, ANEH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN~" sapa Naruto saat ia melihat rekan satu timnya itu tengah duduk sambil membaca buku. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat sangat serius membaca, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau sedang membaca buku apa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menyembulkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan buku yang dibaca Sakura.

"Naruto! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Hehehe, maaf. Soalnya kau terlihat serius sekali. Sedang membaca buku apa sih?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas lalu menunjukkan sampul depan buku yang dibacanya pada Naruto.

"The door to his mentality… How to know his feeling?" gumam Naruto membaca sederat kata yang tertulis di sampul buku tersebut.

"Maksudnya apa sih, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura menyeringai kemudian ia tersenyum misterius.

"Kau tahu? Buku ini berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan psikologis supaya kita bisa mengetahui sifat, pribadi, ataupun perasaan seseorang. Aku ingin mencobanya pada Sasuke-kun. Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa mengetahui perasaan Sasuke-kun yang sebenarnya. Hihihihi"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu… Kau akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku itu pada si teme itu?"

"Tepat sekali! Ah, itu dia Sasuke sudah datang. Sasuke-kun! Kemarilah!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melangkah gontai menuju tempat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau mencoba tes psikologi di buku ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." balas Sasuke langsung dengan wajah malas.

"Owh, ayolah Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sensei juga belum datang. Daripada kita bosan menunggu, lebih baik kita mencoba ini. Sebentar saja." bujuk Sakura sambil memasang muka – pura-pura memelasnya – pada Sasuke.

"Coba sajalah teme, apa susahnya sih? Atau kau takut kalau pribadimu yang sebenarnya akan diketahui?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya ia juga ikut tertarik untuk mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya dari rivalnya itu.

Twitch!

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya!"

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjawab pertanyaanku berdasarkan siapa orang yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranmu. Kau mengerti kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura pun bersiap dengan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Oke. Pertanyaan pertama. Ada sebuah pintu di depanmu. Saat kau membukanya, siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sementara Sakura menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

'_Jawaban pertanyaan ini adalah orang yang paling diinginkannya saat ini untuk memuaskan hatinya. Sasuke akan menjawab siapa ya?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto."

"Heh?"

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Na-Naruto? Kau yakin Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura mencoba meyakinkan jawaban pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Iya. Dalam pikiranku saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat si dobe ini berteriak 'dattebayo' dengan bodohnya."

Twitch!

"Aku tidak bodoh TEMEE!"

"Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, Sasuke-kun pertanyaan kedua. Kau masuk dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat gelap dan kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Siapa orang yang ikut masuk denganmu di dalam rumah itu?"

"Kurasa… Orang itu juga Naruto."

"A-APAA?"

**JAWABAN: ORANG YANG DIA INGINKAN UNTUK HUBUNGAN YANG LEBIH DALAM.**

'_Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia menjawab Naruto lagi?'_ jerit inner Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sa- Sakura-chan… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. '_Tenang, Tenanglah Sakura. Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi.'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pertanyaan berikutnya, Sasuke-kun. Ada seseorang berdiri di belakangmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Menurutmu siapa orang itu?"

"Hnn… Naruto…"

Gubrak!

Kali ini Sakura terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan tidak elitnya.

**JAWABAN: ORANG YANG INGIN DIA JADIKAN TEMPAT PERLABUHAN HATINYA.**

"Teme! Kenapa dari tadi kau menjawab aku terus sih?" protes Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa risih dan aneh karena sedari tadi Sasuke terus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura dengan jawaban dirinya.

"Itu memang kenyataannya, dobe. Sakura sendiri yang menyuruhku menjawab dengan orang yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiranku. Dan yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah wajah bodohmu itu."

"TEEMMEE!"

Sakura mencoba bangkit berdiri dan tetap berusaha menahan emosinya. Namun aura membunuh sudah mulai terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah Naruto. Baiklah Sasuke-kun, pertanyaan-"

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Siapa orang yang kau lihat duduk dua baris di depanmu?"

"Naruto."

Kali ini Sakura menutup bukunya sebelum teriakannya terdengar menggema di seluruh Konoha

"SHANNAAROOO!"

"HUUWAAA, SAKURA-CHAN! APA SALAHKU?"

**JAWABAN PERTANYAAN TERAKHIR : ORANG YANG PALING DIA PERHATIKAN DAN SELALU MEMENUHI PIKIRANNYA.**

Dan hari itu latihan anggota tim tujuh terpaksa dibatalkan karena kondisi tempat latihan yang telah hancur dan Naruto yang terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Oke, satu fic gaje lagi dari saya (digampar). Ini hanya sekedar fic ringan. Saya pernah memabca pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari salah satu doujinshi. Atau minna ada yang pernah mendengar pertanyaan –pertanyaan di atas? ^^

Silahkan minna memberikan komentar apapun di kotak review.

Mengenai fic saya yang lain harap bersabar ya. Harus nunggu ide dan moodnya (dihajar)

So, for this fic, mind to review minna?


End file.
